


To New Beginnings

by OiJayVeeEmm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventually everything, F/M, Multi, Other, Possible everything, Slow Burn, cause I'm a slut for those happy endings, more importantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiJayVeeEmm/pseuds/OiJayVeeEmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is reunited with her older brother John Watson in hopes to start a new quiet life with the only family she has. But things can never be easy with your life and definitely not with Sherlock in the mix can it? What will they get into? Who knows cause not even the author does. Enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> xReader Fanfic and my first one at that.  
> Thanks for even clicking on it. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully steady updates will be a thing soon!
> 
> Anyway rule time for those who perhaps as new to this as I am!  
> Cheat Sheet:  
> h/l- hair length  
> h/c- hair color  
> e/c- eye color  
> s/c- skin color  
> f/c- favorite color  
> y/n- your name  
> Catching on? Cool. <3  
> Have a good one<3
> 
> PS: its a roundabout with the perspectives in this, its weird I know sorry.  
> It should be a steady John to Sherlock to You circle of POVs. So yeah I'm done babbling.

He was never one for cursing but he had a mouthful of colorful vocabulary ready and aimed for his best friend. Much to his refusal he found himself at the morgue looking over another body for yet another case and for once had wished his companion would have skipped this one over. “John, as ahead as this may be for you please do atleast try to pay attention.”. 'That is it' he thought rolling his eyes much more dramatically to make his annoyance even more pronounced before locking his eyes with a much more colder and disinterested pair of blue ones. Gritting his teeth to hold back the lines of filth threatening to spew from his mouth he hissed, "Sherlock I am aware you hardly pay attention to what I say when I speak to you but this time it was important.". As if to confirm his suspicion his brunette companion raised his eyebrow. "For God's sake man, let's just go!" his voice bounced off the walls making even himself flinch and utter an apology. "I know you've already figured it out Sherlock can we please hurry along now, call Lestrade on the way if you must," huffing and leaving no room for an argument he pulled his jacket on preparing to leave any second. A rhythmic clicking distracted John momentarily causing him to turn his head once more towards his friends direction.

_'It was the gardener and the wife. -SH'_

Send.

"Honestly John you are no fun today but I will indulge your request to get it over with because I too am bored of this," pushing the small device back into the coat pocket it came out of. Sherlock looked at his assistant to find him staring at him with a ridiculous expression. ' _Gratitude?_  ' He thought with a small click of his tongue trying to decipher why this could be but deemed it unnecessary. Getting pulled out of his thoughts he straightened himself to face John who again looked anxious as he spoke "Can we please grab a cab to the airport we're already going to be late and I will not have that be my first encounter with her after so long." Subconsciously he followed John out to the bustling street where he heard the smaller man hail down a cab, instructing the driver to make it quick and shoving a considerate amount of pay towards him. Once inside the car Sherlock observed his friend's nervous state only thinking of one thing. _Her?_

Soft humming, the drumming of her fingers against a laptop and the music quietly entering through headphones that's all (y/n) heard. As far as she was concerned it was also all that was keeping her sane right now. Her nerves haven't been this shot up since well. _'When was my first mission?,'_ she contemplated bringing her hand to the hilt of her hip feeling the protrusion of a certain badge that held all of her. Her status, her ranking, her hard work and dedication all in this little flap containing nothing more than a metal badge with paper. Smiling with a small head shake, to rid her thoughts of work, she returned her attention to her laptop. The page filled with pictures of a certain older brother with company flooded bright (e/c) eyes.   _'It's been too long but I'm finally home'_ she thought letting out a breath that had held itself in her lungs as the ever cheerful voice overhead announced their arrival and instructions to sit tight.

John's earlier anxious self was replaced with pure giddiness and excitement, despite his stone faced companion, as he stood in the airport arrival section. The last time he had seen his sister or spoken to her, prior to these past few weeks through texts, she was barely old enough to drink in her new home back in the States from what she told him. _'That was 5 years ago now?'_ Letting out an impatient huff he began to pace _'There's so much she missed. Will she be able to process it? Will she get along with everyone? Will everyone love her like he hopes they will?'_ . He heard someone clear their throat catching his attention. _'Sherlock. Would he like her?'_ , he asked himself biting the inside of his cheek. He knew his best friend had deduced that he had a sibling when they first met. Well mistakenly claiming a brother instead of a sister however he never spoke to him about her. Never uttered a word of her accomplishments as an agent or the many cases she's solved that he got to read about thanks to the other Holmes. Mycroft. The older stricter version of his friend had promised to keep eyes and ears out for her for him when the lack of communication started rotting John's brain and heart. He knew it was to keep him on his feet and continue being there with the younger more compulsive Holmes but nonetheless he was grateful. After realizing he had been staring blankly at the taller gentleman he rubbed his face sighing _'please let them get along'_.

The detective scrunched his face slightly as John seemed to have malfunctioned in front of him. He had tried asking him a very simple question of how long it would be now but clearly it fell on deaf ears. The only thing keeping him here with his now useless assistant was the burning curiosity building within his being. _'Why was John so nervous? Who is she? What did he tell me earlier about this situation? No I discarded the irrelevant  information. Who is she? What other woman would be close to him besides Mary and Ms. Hudson?'_  A crooked smirk broke out on his face as he himself had a momentary break through. He remembered when he had first met John it led of course to deducing his future flatmate. As always he was spot on aside from a slight change that John pointed out while still visibly impressed with the details. The watch Watson always wore although it had a bit more wear and tear than it had years prior was a gift. Originally the somewhat expensive but tasteful piece led him to believe that he had an older brother or perhaps a wife. Judging by the male's clothing back then Holmes figured it was a brother perhaps a hand me down by how well it was taken care of. Unfortunately there is where the mistake was made _'Although a very minor one,'_ he thought. The object was not a hand me down but a carefully picked out sentimental goodbye gift from a certain "Sister" he muttered his fingers twitching in anticipation as he cracked this little puzzle.

_'Breathe please just breathe'_ she reminded herself as she found her bags and slung them across her shoulders with ease. (Y/N) knew there was nothing to be worried about but her long unexplained absences accompanied with the sudden unexplained trip back home after she's missed so much of his life had her on the verge of a panic attack. _'Breathe hun he's going to be happy to see you'_ the motherly presence at the head of her mind's table reasoned with (y/n) as her hand worked its way through her (h/l) (h/c) before slinging her bags over her shoulders with ease. The rest of her scattered to recollect what she read about her brother John over the years. "He's 32 now. Is best friends with the famous yet infamous Sherlock Holmes who drags him around for cases" her words barely escaping her lips as small breaths to passers-bys until this last point made her laugh a bit. She continued down her bullet points "and is now married to a woman named Mary with a questionable past but he always seemed happy when he mentioned her in his blog so he must have deemed it irrelevant" fingers tapped the straps as she walked pressing herself further in the crowd. "The ceremony was beautiful. They were beautiful," her heart panged every time she remembered the pictures she had seen, "She's pregnant now. I'll be an aunt soon if she'll let me..if she likes me..please let them all like me John". As his named passed through with her silent plea she gasped tears threatening to break out and block her (e/c) doe eyes from seeing him. She pushed them out of the way with her hands careful not to block her vision as if he would disappear if she tore her gaze away. **"John Watson!"**

"What if I'm in the wrong terminal? Do you think something happened Sherlock?" John asked nervously before quickly changing his mind as he saw the other man open his mouth, "actually don't answer that please". He kept looking out over the crowd frowning and cursing your short stature that caused you to get lost in crowds before as children. _'Maybe I am in the wrong place'_ brown eyes searched for the flight information only to confirm he was in the right place, _'so where are you (y/n)'_. **"John Watson!"**. His ears caught the choked out yell and instantly he followed the voice he's been dying to hear since he first got her surprising text. "(Y/n)! Oh for fucks sake finally (y/n)!", he yelled back too happy and relieved to care about cursing so loudly around people. John let his arms wrap around her as soon as he reached her. He could tell she was trying not to give away that she was crying but the harder he squeezed her smaller frame the more she shook and harder she grabbed on to him. _'My family is complete, finally’_

__

There was a blur before Sherlock was able to focus on what had happened. Once his assistant had snapped at him before he had a chance to spout out airplane crash statistics he had pouted and looked away. Bored. However now there was a display of feelings and affection in front of him that his brain was trying to process as it had happened so quickly. John's name was yelled out by a smaller thing, he didn't know it would be smaller than his already short right hand man. "Then again I am significantly above average in height' he muttered as he shook his head to clear the unneeded distraction he caused himself. _'Focus'_. Watson pulled away from it giving him the perfect opportunity to analyze the little thing. _‘26. Short about 5'5. Pink puffy but big (e/c) eyes joined with an ever so crooked nose. You'd barely be able to tell, she managed to fix it quickly and efficiently after a sparring mishap. Agitated pink lips she chews on them when upset clearly like John's obsession with chewing the inside of his cheek. Slightly disheveled (h/l) (h/c) only due to John's frantic embrace. Scarred otherwise perfect (s/c) skin indicating a rough time as a child perhaps? But some are recent so heavy work it is. Lazy accent fighting with an English one now that she's surrounded by it. Born in England though her affiliation with John makes that obvious and her arriving flight from the US makes her move even more dreadfully obvious. Wait she's looking at me and moving towar-.'_

"Hello Mr. Holmes it's a pleasure to meet the man who captivated my brother's heart," she joked somewhat hoping her nerves hadn't broken through. She knew what this man was capable of simply from the stories she read and it quite frankly scared her. This was Sherlock Holmes the man everyone hated to love and love to hate. He could figure out anyone even someone like her and he on the other hand had an interesting blank file to which had irritated her beyond belief. Her brother was running around with a man who only existed in his blog and the newspaper and it worried her but also filled her with curiosity. Enough for her to have ordered the table of people within her mind to open a new file for the world's only consulting detective. She came back to reality noticing her hand still hanging in front of the taller man who was now gaping slightly at her. Her gaze flickered to John who looked worried and began calling out to his friend asking if he was alright when a small word left the gentleman's lips.

"C-cute"

"Uh what?"

**"Excuse me?!"**


End file.
